


A day of life

by NeysaG



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amnesia, Gen, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeysaG/pseuds/NeysaG
Summary: Stayed tuned. I have more written, finally, I just need to type it up now.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Stayed tuned. I have more written, finally, I just need to type it up now.

Mark strolled down the dirt road toward the nearby village. He wasn't in any hurry just enjoying the stroll even on a blustery day like today. He liked the slight bite to the air, reminding him of something he couldn't recall. He was headed to the butcher's to purchase the meat needed for a pot roast he wanted to cook for Maud. When or how he learned to cook was another thing he couldn't quite remember. Actually, there isn't much he remembers nowadays. The local doctor said he had amnesia and there was no way of knowing when or if he would get his memories back. They told him he could still live a fulfilling life and not to stress about it. If they returned they would do so in their own time. Of course, that didn't stop him from worrying. More so when he was informed he was found unconscious in the nearby woods with no sign as to how he got there. He had no identification when he was discovered. Only the clothes he was wearing and a stick. That really baffled the locals but it wasn't like he could explain why he was carrying it. Even so, it felt familiar so he kept it under his pillow in his room.

Maud, the kind old lady that found him and took him in, has been a lifesaver. In more ways then Mark feels he can ever pay back. Maud helped him pick out his name since he didn't know what his birth name was and they couldn't just keep calling him the stranger found in the woods. She also kept him busy, cooking, cleaning, gardening, and general maintenance around her small two bedroom cottage. Maud couldn't do much these days. Her old bones just didn't move the way they used to she was always telling him. Mark chuckled to himself as he thought Maud could do a lot more then she let on. But he was grateful for the busy work she had him doing. It kept him from dwelling on the past he had no recollection of. 

As Mark entered the village he got the sensation of being watched. Glancing around he didn't notice anyone new to the area. Not that they got many visitors out this far from civilization. When Mark decided to take up Maud's invitation to live with her the other villagers would watch him, not that he blamed him. They weren't unfriendly by any means but he was an unknown to their sleepy little village. They weren't sure what kind of man he was. He didn't really know what kind of man he was though he feels like he is a good person. As the months passed they grew less wary of him, welcoming him into the fold. So while this feeling wasn't a new one Mark couldn't figure out why it was happening again.

The Library was closer to his current location than the butchers so Mark decided to change his destination in the hopes that the person watching him would leave. In truth, their little slice of heaven didn't have a library at all. The Library was the local general store. The owner Jerry was an avid reader and loved to share that passion with the other townsfolk. He was always happy to loan out his precious books and discuss them in length with anyone willing to hold still long enough to do so. People started saying that the general store was more library and jokingly called Jerry the librarian. Jerry wasn't fazed and surprised everyone when he decided to change the name of the place. What few visitors they got were certainly confused as to why you could buy general goods from the librarian and it quickly turned into a funny quirk that amused those passing through It had taken Mark two months before Jerry would explain how his store got its name but Mark could only agree that the name fit. 

Mark was greeted by Jerry once the entered the store but didn't stop at the front counter to chat like he normally would. Instead, he just nodded in response and headed further into the store. He wanted to get a better view of the front door in case he was followed in without being close enough to look like he was waiting for the other person. Mark rounded the back aisle moving out of the direct line of sight just as the door chime went off again. He pretended to peruse the small household goods aisle he was on as he listened to Jerry greet the other customer. It was obvious by Jerry's tone that the other person wasn't a regular of these parts. Not that Jerry was rude by any means. He was too friendly for that but there was no familiarity in the address. When Mark didn't hear a response from the stranger he got curious. Was the newcomer just staring at Jerry? Peering around the corner Mark froze. Standing up front was a tall, thin man with a large hooked nose. His hair was black, shoulder length that framed his face. He also wore a black button up shirt with black trousers. But what caused Mark to pause was the man's black eyes that came to rest on him as soon as he rounded the corner. 

They must have looked a little odd standing in The Library just staring at each but Mark couldn't move or speak. Vaguely both men heard Jerry's curious and slightly worried tone in the background but neither man paid him any attention. The man in black strode slowly toward Mark, almost as if he was afraid to startle Mark. Afraid he would bolt or maybe just disappear in a puff of smoke. Mark, however, felt no need to run. In fact, even though the man in front of him was certainly imposing and stern looking Mark only felt safe in his presence. And wasn't that a little disconcerting seeing as far as Mark knew he has never seen this man before. Black eyes held marks gaze and the two men stared at each other for a long moment before the stranger sighed with what sounded like relief before speaking, a small smile appearing on his lips. "Harry."


	2. What Happened Next

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More was requested and more was written. I hope its as good as the first chapter.

"My name is Mark."

"And mine is Sebastian." 

"No its not."

"And your name is not Mark so we're even."

This last remark causes Mark to laugh and although he can hear Jerry asking if everything alright he is laughing to much to actually reply. Instead he decides to wave off Jerry's concern while heading out the door, hoping Not Sebastian will follow him to the butchers. Since Mark, or rather Harry as he figures he should now call himself, still plans on cooking dinner for Maud it would be useful to have the meat in which to do just that. if his new companion is willing to join them so much the better. Then perhaps Harry can figure out what happened to land him in this sleepy little town.

During the brief trip to the butchers Harry contemplates on whether or not he should inquire as to his new found friends name instead of trying to remember it himself. Not Sebastian was a bit of a silly thing to call some one even if it was only in his own head. Ultimately he decides not to ask, not because he doesn't wish to know but because he doesn't wish to break the silence that fell between them. There seemed to be an unspoken agreement between the two men not to discuss things further where they could be overheard. The only talking was between Harry and the other villagers when attempts were made to discover Not Sebastian's role at Harry's side. Harry was unwilling to provide any info, however, and not Sebastian only glared at anyone who dared speak to him. This was extremely amusing to Harry though he was sure it frustrated the townsfolk immensely.

The town was soon left behind with meat in hand, and Harry did what he always did on this short trip and observed the flight of birds, fluttering of leaves, or whatever happened to catch his eye. He could feel the other mans eyes upon him and wondered if the dark man would break the silence to ask about his time here. Nothing was spoken however until they arrived and Harry spoke to invite his guest inside and explain Maud's current absence. Maud liked to spend her days visiting various friends though she always returned in time for dinner. 

Harry laid his purchases aside for the moment as they entered the kitchen, instead focused on grabbing the kettle to make tea for them both as Not Sebastian sat at the small but comfortable table, watching Harry as he went about his task. Harry could feel eyes on him as he moved about the kitchen while humming to himself. Normally it would make his skin crawl having some one watch him so intently making him wonder yet again why this man was different. Why did he feel safe instead? Harry turned to the table and noticed his guest seemed to be lost in thought even as he kept his eyes upon Harry. It was almost as if he was afraid to let Harry out of his sight. 

The tea kettle whistling startled Harry from his thoughts. As he turned back to the stove he felt a hand on his wrist stopping him in place. Turning to his companion Harry raised an eyebrow in question. "I missed you." the words startled both men and Harry was let go "I wish I remembered you," Harry whispered as he turned back to retrieve the kettle. Once prepared two cups were placed on the table but Harry ignored his in order to start chopping vegetables for dinner instead. An air of melancholy filled the tiny kitchen. 

Harry heard the other man rise from his chair to stand behind him. Neither man moved. "Do you trust me?" The question was barely above a whisper, heard only because of the silence that sat between them. Harry replied just as silently, "Yes."

"Why?" Harry wasn't sure how to answer that.

"I... I... I don't know."

"I can help you remember." This got Harry to finally turn around, surprise showing clearly on his face. He searched his companions face for any hint of deception but all he could find was what he believed was fondness. He might not remember this man but he knew in his heart he could trust him so Harry gave a small nod of approval. Not Sebastian flicked his wrist and a stick, similar to the one under Harry's pillow, appeared in his hand. Harry chuckled to himself, hoping that he wouldn't be calling this man by that odd moniker for much longer.

Fascinated Harry watched colored beams of light him and paper appear out of thin air. Something was written on the sheet but Harry got no chance to see what before it was snatched up, read and tossed aside. He wanted to ask what was written but another flash of light came at him and then the pain started. It was excruciating, Harry never had his head hurt this bad including when he woke with amnesia. He barely registered being help sit in one of the kitchen chairs. the pain was so bad.

A glass bottle was pressed to his lips, his head tilted back. Harry understood he was being made to drink, hoping only that whatever it was would stop the pain. The liquid was foul and burned a little while going down, the foul taste causing Harry to cough and try to back away. He was forced to finish the disgusting drink for which he was soon thankful as the pounding in his head ebbed away. Harry sank back into the chair and closed his eyes, glad that his husbands potions worked much quicker than anyone else's. Harry's head snapped up, eyes wide, as the last thought finally registered. His eyes caught hold of a pair of black piercing eyes for the second time today. A smile came to his lips as he spoke, his voice filled with happiness. "Severus."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe how long this took me to type it up after I wrote it. Darn life getting in the way.


End file.
